


The Feeling Of...

by yhibiki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP written for Noiz's Birthday. Aoba and Noiz try some temperature play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling Of...

Noiz tugs on the hemp rope around his arms, and is satisfied to find there isn't a lot of leeway. He's more satisfied by the slight tightness he feels, the not-really-pain. If his hands stay tied in that position, it'll probably start to burn in a few hours. Not that Aoba would let him keep his hands tied up.

Aoba sets a tray down next to him. "Do you want me to blindfold you?" he asks, and Noiz considers it. But no, for now, he wants to see everything, so he shakes his head.

"I'm fine."

It’s fascinating to watch his nipples grow hard, and he feels himself involuntarily shivering at the sudden cold, wet sensation. It’s bearable though, not something he can imagine people being truly bothered by, until Aoba moves the ice cube to his nipple.

He can’t stop the gasp that escapes his lips, or how he shies away from the touch. The ice cube clacks against the piercing, and his attention can’t seem to focus on anything but that sharp sensation. 

Aoba slides the cube around, leaving a trail of icy water, which only spreads the chill. This could be painful, Noiz thinks, if it keeps going he can imagine himself telling Aoba to stop.

It doesn’t get to that. Aoba moves the ice cube to the other nipple, and Noiz tries to choke back the groan.

Then Aoba lowers his mouth onto the already chilled nipple, and that sudden heat on his numbed flesh sends an entirely new type of feeling through him. He can feel his naked cock twitching; it takes him a moment to realize that he has actually vocalized the arousal.

Aoba pulls back and smiles at him. "Seems like you felt that."

"More," Noiz demands.

Aoba snorts and grabs another ice cube from the tray. He sets this one on Noiz's navel, letting the piercing absorb the cold, then trails it down. The trail of cold water is giving him goosebumps. His stomach tightens involuntarily and he actually dreads that first cold touch on his cock.

The ice cube goes down his thigh instead, sharp pinpricks of cold. Noiz groans, and he isn't sure whether he's grateful or disappointed. He thinks he could handle it, that cold on his cock -- he's had himself pierced multiple times, and the ice cube can't be any worse than that.

Aoba picks up the ice cube and starts tapping it along his hips and so close, so close to his growing erection. 

"Do it," Noiz growls.

The ice cube drops onto the groove between Noiz's hip and thigh, and Aoba gives him an incredulous look. "Seriously? My fingers are almost falling off here, are you _sure_ \--"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to feel this."

Noiz pretends not to notice Aoba rolling his eyes and steels himself for this next bit of pain. The water from the ice cube is already trailing down, building the anticipation, and when Aoba picks up a new ice cube Noiz closes his eyes.

He keens at the first shock of cold. He can't describe it, the way his body is telling him that something is off, but it's just a short chill and then suddenly it's biting into him, sending shudders through his body.

Then he opens his eyes, frowning. "I'm soft."

"Yeah, that kind of happens when something cold touches your cock." Aoba pushes the ice cube along Noiz's shaft, and the cold seems to cling to the piercings.

"But it feels _good_."

Aoba snorts. "You're such a weirdo."

Noiz considers protesting that, but then Aoba leans down and wraps his lips around Noiz's cock, ice cube and all. And that, that's a sensation that fires through Noiz, that strange mixture of hot and cold all at once. He finds himself panting, unable to get any words out, and he instinctively tries to reach down to place his hands on Aoba's head -- but the rope around his wrists stops him, and he's absolutely helpless to that touch.

Without any prompting, Aoba even starts using his teeth, adding that faint discomfort to the mixture of temperatures. "More," Noiz moans.

Aoba pulls away instead, and he blows softly across the glistening head of Noiz's cock. That's another chill, lighter than before, but Noiz feels it all the same. And maybe it's the fact that he can feel _everything_ that brings Noiz so close to the edge.

"Huh, didn't think you'd get it up again that fast," Aoba half mumbles, and Noiz has to chuckle a bit. He's a bit surprised too, when it used to take him so long even when masturbating.

Aoba's fingers are still cold when he wraps them around the base of Noiz's cock, while his other hand -- only slightly warmer -- starts lightly massaging Noiz's balls. Noiz spreads his legs as far as he can hoping to encourage Aoba. Normally he'd be directing with light touches, trying to guide Aoba to where he wants him, but all he gets when he moves his arms is the rope pressing into his wrists. He pulls anyway, just to get more of that sensation.

It distracts him from Aoba, who leans down and swallows him as deep as he can, and Noiz's legs jump lightly in surprise. Aoba has gotten so much better from the first time they did this together, taking in more and more of Noiz, using his tongue to press against the underside and tug at the piercings. It's warmer than before, but that's actually a _relief_ \-- Noiz appreciates the warmth more now, he can relax into it.

Then Aoba presses an ice cube against Noiz's hole.

He doesn't even notice it at first, until it's this unignorable cold burn. He struggles briefly, then takes a deep breath and lets that new pleasure-pain wash over him. So many sensations all at once -- hot and cold, pain and pleasure. He groans and bites down on his lip, and he isn't even sure what the exact catalyst is, but his body suddenly tightens and the pleasure overtakes all other feelings.

Aoba pulls off, not quite fast enough, and catches some of Noiz's come on his face. His nose wrinkles, and Noiz has to laugh at how hot and cute Aoba manages to look at the same time.

"Untie me," he says, because he wants to hold Aoba, wants to return the favor for giving him something so wonderful.

"In a second." Aoba grabs a tissue and wipes his face, then stretches out to lie next to Noiz. Instead of reaching to untie Noiz, though, he presses his fingers against Noiz's lips, coaxes them open, and-- sticks an ice cube in there. Noiz's sucks on it and on Aoba's fingers; after a moment, Aoba removes his fingers and presses his lips against Noiz's instead.

Their tongues wrap around each other's, pushing the ice cube back and forth, slowly melting it down to nothing.

_Ah_ , Noiz thinks. _This is what love feels like._


End file.
